Zeref!
by LordVanity
Summary: Zeref, is known as the darkest most evil mage in history, but what people don't know is that his real name is Naruto Uzumaki, and after hundreds of years of wallowing in self-pity, anger, and just being plain emo, he decides that enough is enough, bruh! It's time to change his mentality, and go out into the world!
1. Enter: Zer - Naruto!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Laughter could be heard from deep within a forest that was located within the Island of Tenrou. The laughter scared off rabbits, wolves, and other sorts of creatures.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter only got louder and longer - until suddenly it stopped.

Then the words that were heard throughout the island were, "I DID IT! I FUCKING DID! AT LONG LAST I FINISHED! HAHAHA!" The voice said.

Now at this point, you're probably wondering who this person is. Well, son, wonder no more, because the person that was laughing and shouting was none other than Zeref, the mage known as the darkest, most evil, mage in history of Earthland.

Well, Zeref wasn't his real name - Zeref was the name humanity ended up giving him, and the name humanity knew him as, but his real, birth-given name was Naruto Uzumaki!

Though, now you're probably wondering why Naruto is laughing like a madman

The answer is simple! After so long Naruto achieved a certain goal! That goal was the sealing of his black magic! You see, Naruto Uzumaki ended up being cursed by God Ankhseram, for playing with life and death by reviving his little brother Natsu!

God Ankhseram ended up putting a "Contradictory Curse" on him! The more Naruto Uzumaki valued life, the more things he ended up killing, his black magic would burst out of him, and he would kill everything within sight, hell, his black magic killed those he loved the most, as well. On top of that, he had gain immortality as well.

It was a fucking bitch.

Naruto Uzumaki ended up becoming highly depressed, he tried finding ways to lift the curse placed on him, but nothing would work - so instead he figured his only way out was death, so he ended up creating countless of demons to kill him, but his creations failed! Nothing could kill him!

This lead to more mass depression, he was unable to die, he was unable to love anything without killing it, everything and everyone that got close to him would reject him, the entire world rejected him!

So at one point in time Naruto Uzumaki got the bright idea of going forth and destroying the world, he had made plans and all, he even ended up creating an entire empire, but in the end he lost motivation.

That's when he moved to Tenrou Island, he took a couple of things with him to keep him entertained every now and then, but yeah, for the past fifty years, all he had done was lay around in Tenrou Island.

At first, he would walk around, try to get close to the animals, and so forth, but after a while he lost motivation to even get up, so sometimes he would stay in the same spot, for days, weeks, and even months. The hunger and starvation couldn't kill him, the poisonous snakes and spiders couldn't kill him as well!

He would sleep for days and days, his only escape was sleeping, sometimes even that didn't work but his dreams would be a great escape from his wretched reality. He dreamt of not being cursed, he dreamt of his parents and of Natsu. Sometime's Naruto even ended up having "imaginary friends" it would in some ways stop him from feeling lonely.

It was one very beautiful day that Naruto Uzumaki decided to change. He decided to turn it all around. The day was a beautiful day he remembered, the sky was blue, the sun high and bright, but it was neither too hot, nor too cold, he could hear the birds chirping, and the breeze hitting his face would feel amazing.

"I'm getting bored, sick and tired of this shit," Naruto remembered saying as he stood up, after being in the same spot for over a month. "I've been alive for 300-400 years," he said to himself at the time, he had long lost track of how long he had been alive, "I'm immortal... I'm not dying anytime soon, I've spent half my time being depressed, angry and just emo... I can't keep going on like this," he remembered saying as he clenched his fists!

It was on that day that he decided he would stop wallowing in self-pity, anger, and even sadness. He was going to keep living for the next thousand years to come, or longer! He couldn't just keep living on like this for the next thousand years.

What was really holding back Naruto was his "Contradictory Curse" that's why he isolated himself from the entire world in the first place, sure, if Naruto disregarded the value of life, and merely saw people as pawns, he'd be able to control his curse much better, but there was a drawback, he'd end up with a fucked up mentality.

So anyway, in order to counter the "Contradictory Curse" Naruto decided to make a seal, to seal away his black magic, to stop it from randomly bursting out of him! And after, many attempts and tries, the blond had done it. He had perfected a seal to seal off his black magic!

The blond smiled as he looked down at his stomach, (imagine the Kyuubi Seal) it glowed slightly, and it stopped glowing after a couple seconds, showing off black colored seals that then disappeared.

"It is done," Naruto said with a small grin, "This seal should be enough to hold back the black magic from bursting out of me and killing people, though, a huge drawback is that a large portion of my magic is sealed along with it... So I'm a bit weaker for now... If I need to use more magic I would have to break the seal...but let's hope it doesn't come to that.." the blond said while looking at the sky.

"You see that, God Ankhseram?" The blond spoke up, "You cannot hold me back, I sealed off your stupid magic, now once again I'm off into the world!" the blond smiled as he waked off, he just needed to do a few more things, then he'd get off the island, to go rock the very foundations of the magic world?!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, this is the last story that I am uploading for a long time. I have to work on "Rotten Fairy" "Irresponsible Master Naruto" and "Soldier of Fortune" on this section. I also have other my hero academia stories to work on lol so yeah last little idea.**

 **A while back I made two stories "Acnologia" and "Igneel" and they had the same concept, but those were deleted. I felt like the concept didn't world that well with Naruto being Acnologia, because I wanted to mix in Naruto's personality with Acnologia and well, that kind of ends up sucking. It worked better with my "igneel" story but I kind of ended up not liking how I wrote that so I lost inspiration, and I deleted it!**

 **So yeah, this one is born - actually I may have uploaded a similar story about Naruto being Zeref a long time ago, but don't really remember but yeah.**

 **I feel like the Naruto being Zeref concept works really well! But yeah, this Naruto will be a mixture of Naruto and Zeref, hell you can say "Zeref" is Naruto's second personality because if I remember, Zeref has a double personality disorder so it works really well!**

 **ALSO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY until I'm sure what I want to do with it. Honestly, it's an idea I got, but I don't really have a plot for it, nor do I know what I want to do - right now I'm just thinking about having Naruto wander the world, occasionally bumping into Fairy Tail members and helping them out on with arcs and whatnot but I'm not really sure. SO YEAH IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE UPDATED, just try giving me some ideas and suggestions they may help me out, its not mandatory or anything but yeah.**

 **This chapter was gonna be over 3k words but again, I was undecided weather I should have Naruto "go out into the world" a little before fairy tail canon, yanno like save young gray, erza, etc and go from there, or start a bit after canon, I am leaning more towards pre-canon, but ideas and suggestions welcomed.**

 **OH YEAH. ONE LAST THING. I bought God of War (4) yesterday and ima take my sweet time playing it especially when I have free time, so none of my stories will be updated within the next 1-2 weeks, depending how long it takes me tot complete the game and if I want to play it multiple times.**

 **It wont be longer than 1-2 weeks but yeah.**

 **With that said I hope you enjoyed bruh**

 **Have a good weekend y'all!**

 **~The greatest author/fanfiction'er in the entire world is out.**


	2. Land of Isvan

Water splashing and waves could be heard as a small raft floated casually through the vast sea. On top of the raft, laid none other than our boy Naruto Uzumaki. The blond had finally left the Island of Tenrou. He had built a small raft, and now he was floating through the sea on it.

"Ah, this is kinda nice," Naruto said, with a grin on his face.

The sound of the water was pretty damn peaceful, not to mention the blue skies were beautiful to look at, hell, the scenery at night time was some next level shit.

The blond had been on the raft for five days now, which he found odd as hell, you see, Tenrou Island wasn't that far away from Fiore, if he remembered correctly, so he should have been in Fiore by now, but hey, why sweat the small stuff? The blond wasn't complaining.

In fact, Naruto could stay on that raft for the next one hundred years, that's how much he enjoyed drifting through the sea on the raft, but ain't nobody got time to read a story about a immortal man, floating on a raft for the next one hundred years, amirite?

Anyways, the blond floated through the sea for one more day, until at long last, the raft had reached that glorious land! The blond jumped off the raft, and looked around, it looked like he was at the beach. He continued to look around, there was nothing within sight, which was odd.

The blond shrugged his shoulders, and he walked forward, until he reached a forest, he entered the forest and continued walking through the forest for one hour, until at last he reached a path. The blond looked right and left, and decided to take the left route.

Not long after that, the blond arrived to a small town, but to his suprise, the entire town had completely been destroyed, leaving nothing but destroyed houses, buildings, stores, and broken families scattering around and looking for their loved ones.

"W-What happened here?" Naruto asked an old man, looking through the rubble.

"Ya ain't around here, huh?" The man cocked an eyebrow, "Cuz everyone knows the demon of destruction: Deliora, did this.." The man said with clenched fists.

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face, "O-Oh...yeah? Uhhh..?" He didn't know what to say, and to be honest, he felt kind of awkward, after all he did create Deliora, "Uh...where am I?" He decided to change the subject quick.

"The Land of Isvan," The man answered.

The fuck?

"I'm not in Fiore?!" The blond spoke, well more to himself, "Tenrou Island isn't that far from Fiore, so I should have ended up in Fiore... The water currents, must of brought me here, and from the looks of it that demon is causing trouble..." The blond couldn't help but facepalm.

The blond looked at the man again, "Uh, Mister-" he was interrupted.

"The name is Tazuna," The older man pulled out a bottle of Sake, and he took a good swing of it before saying, "And it's best ya leave this country, despair and sadness awaits all of those who live here," he stated as he looked at two covered up bodies, that were laid down on the floor a couple feet away. "That demon took away my daughter, Tsunami, and my grandson, Inari.."

Naruto looked extremely bothered, this was his fault, he had created Deliora, he sighed and asked, "When did Deliora attack this town?"

"I don't see why that matters, but three hours ago," Tazuna while annoyed, replied to the blond.

"I see," Naruto looked thoughtful as he walked over to one of the bodies on the ground, he uncovered it to see a boy around ten years old.

"What are you doing? Get away from my grandson!" Tazuna shouted at the blond.

"Shhh," Naruto merely said, he placed his hand on the dead boy, and whispered, " **Revive!"** there was a flash of light, as a magical circle above the boy. Seconds later, the boy suddenly sat up.

Tazuna looked baffled, "INARI?! Y-YOU'RE ALIVE!"

The boy Inari quickly got up, while tears rolled down his face, "I saw papa!" His dad had been killed years ago, and when he died, he had seen him.

Naruto ignored the reunion between both of them, as he uncovered the next body, to see a middle aged woman, which he assumed was Inari's mom, he did the same thing to her, and seconds later she was alive and kicking.

"Oh, my sweet daughter!" Tazuna yelled, "You're alive too!" The old man cried happily as he ran up to his daughter, he crouched down and he hugged her.

At this point, due to Tazuna being so loud, all the townspeople turned to him, only to see Tsunami and Inari alive, much to their shock!

"This man revived my daughter and my son!" Tazuna then yelled, as he pointed at Naruto. Yeah, that's all it took for the people to come running towards him while carrying their dead loved ones.

"OUR LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS HAS RETURNED FROM THE DEAD!" One religious person yelled.

"Yeah, I'm not Jesus," The blond corrected them.

In reality, the spell "Revive" that Naruto had used was a black magic spell he had created like one hundred years ago, basically it took the casters life's in exchange for reviving the dead person. In this case, Naruto merly died from a split second, then came back to life, because of his curse. On top of that, it only worked on people who didn't have more then seven hours of being dead. If the person, has been dead more than seven hours, he couldn't revive them, and honestly, the spell also was quite taxing on his magic

"Okay, okay," The blond yelled out, "Line up, I'll do my best to help..." It was the least he could do.

 **A couple hours later,** the blond had successfully finished reviving the people that had died, and shit, was he tired, but seeing the people happy, made it worth. The blond smiled to himself and spoke to Tazuna, "Well, I'll be on my way."

"What? At least stay for dinner!' He told the blond.

"Can't do," Naruto told him, "I have to go stop Deliora," as he proceeded to walk away, "I would of also restored the town with a spell I have, but I'm running low on magic, so good luck rebuilding," he said as he continued walking.

"Heh, I'm a carpenter... I'll have this town fixed in no time," Tazuna said as he watched the blond leave, "By the way, I never got your name..." He said.

Naruto tilited his head back slightly, and with a wicked smirk said, "I'm Zeref," the shock and fearful expression on Tazuna's face made him laugh...

* * *

Naruto at long last arrived to where Deliora was, the demon of destruction was half way through destroying a city, while people ran away in despair, when the demon suddenly stopped.

The Demon of Destruction looked around, until he saw a blond haired man walking towards him.

 **"ZEREF-SAMA?!"** The demon yelled in shock.

The people all stopped what they were doing, and they turned to stare at Naruto who continued walking towards The Demon of Destruction.

"T-That's Zeref?!"

"We're dead... He's the most evil mage in history!"

"Let's get out of here!'

The blond ignored the remarks, and then he finally stopped walking, he looked up at Deliora who was looking down on him.

"Who opened your book? The blond asked.

You see, while Naruto had created countless of demons, he had tied the life to every demon he created to a book, each demon had their own book, and the only way to stop the demon, was to defeat the demon, or to destroy the book. Long ago, the blond had closed each book, and originally he was gonna destroy each book, but decided against it, just in case. Instead, he had hid the books in different parts of the world.

But it seemed someone found the "Book of Deliora" and opened it.

 **"I don't know, they were masked and cloaked, but I do know they were quite powerful, also, Zeref-Sama...i can feel your emotions... You're not happy, please destroy me now... I can feel the person who opened my book, trying to get into my head... Do it quick."** The Demon spoke.

Naruto nodded, and he walked over to Deliora's and he placed his hand on the demon's foot. Seconds later the entire demon, burst up in black flames.

 **"Goodbye Zeref-Sama, I shall slay the demon's in hell in yo honor,"** The demon said as it turned to ashes. Yeah, the Demon of Destruction had met a anti-climatic end.

When it was all over, Naruto turned to the people, only for a rock to be thrown at his head.

"KILL HIM!"

"HE'S THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS!"

"BURN HIM!"

The people yelled, and while they were scared, their anger overrided their fear, so our favorite characters could only dodge as stone after stone was thrown at him.

"Hey, hey!" The blond yelled, "I can revive your loved ones that died!"

"Bullshit, you ain't the homeboy Jesus!'

"Don't try to trick us!"

Two different people yelled at the blond.

"DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO WOULD LIE TO YOU?!" The blond yelled as a stone hit his stomach, ouch!

"You do, so stay still and die!"

It would of kept going, but a dark haired man walked towards Naruto, he was crying as he held his dead wife in his hands, the man's name was Silver Fullbuster, and besides him was his son Gray Fullbuster, who cried as well.

"Please," Silver said as he dropped to his knees in front of Naruto, "You said you could revive our loved ones? Please revive my wife Mika, please.. "

Naruto nodded, "I gotchu, bruh."

The blond crouched down, and he placed his hand on Mika's chest, he whispered a quick, "Revive" and seconds later she was awake.

The people who had thrown rocks at Naruto quickly dropped to the ground on their knees, "ALL HAIL ZEREF! ALL HAIL ZEREF!" They chanted.

"OI. YOU GUYS CHANGED MOOD REAL QUICK!" Gray yelled as he sweat-dropped.

Naruto smiled gently, "Anyone else need help?"

The blond decided, he would do his best to help people of the world for as long as he lived.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. I was legit gonna delete this bad boy, but I re-read the first chapter, and thought, "Huh, Let's see where I can take this." So yep, IMA play with this story, see where it goes... Hmm, just a heads up this story is gonna be short, sweet, and quick :o it probably will be between 10-20 chapters. So yeah, just sit back and enjoy.**

 **Your thoughts always appreciated, fam.**

 **Deuces.**


End file.
